Anomaly: Reset 927
by VolcanicPizza
Summary: After more than nine hundred resets, Frisk has freed monsters and saved Asriel as well. Unfortunately, the humans are not as welcoming as is hoped, and the monsters are confined to a walled camp at the foot of Mount Ebott. This is the story of the one year and four months that they are trapped there for. (Discontinued. Not sure if this is still canon to the Anomaly cycle anymore.)
1. Exposition: October 20th, 2014

**A/N: Well, here it is. The collection of one-shots discussing the year and four months that the monsters and Frisk spent in the camp on the surface before being released into the human world. (For those of you who are confused and don't know what I'm talking about, that's probably because you don't know that this is part of the "Beyond Forgiveness" arc, and you'll probably need to read both Beyond Forgiveness and its sequel In At the Death, or at least what I have of it at the time I'm writing this.)**

 **Also, I should warn you: The one-shots contained here may contain some implied shipping.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get right into this.**

 **EXPOSITION: OCTOBER 20TH, 2014**

Frisk squinted into the face of the sun. After so much time in the near-darkness of the Underground, it was an anomaly to her. More than nine hundred resets added up to almost three years in which she hadn't seen the sun.

The monsters around her had never seen it, though, with the exception of Asriel, but despite this he was still gazing up at it from the mountainside.

"You should stop looking at the sun, Asriel." Frisk advised her adopted brother. "You can burn your retinas out, if... monsters have those." Her voice trailed off as she thought back to what she'd learned many resets ago: that monster bodies were mostly made from magic, and thusly their bodies were constructed differently.

Asriel looked down at the ground. "Now that you mention it, I was starting to see blurry little spots. Th-that's normal, right?" he asked, head snapping up, voice suddenly panicky.

Frisk couldn't help but laugh. "That's perfectly normal... at least, for humans. I guess that's how it is for monsters too? You should ask Alphys."

Asriel shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think she'd want to talk to me... she probably still has some guilt issues from making me into a soulless flower in the first place... But all the suffering was worth it!" he added hastily as he caught Frisk's eye. "I mean, I'm back to normal with my old soul, and I even have a cool new sister."

"Aw, thanks." Frisk smiled. "You're great too."

Asriel turned away from her to look out over the landscape, although not quite quickly enough to hide his slight blush. His ears fluttered in the wind. "I wonder what our house on the surface will be like?" he asked, changing the subject.

Frisk decided to answer his question instead of teasing him. "Well, you're royalty, so of course you're going to have a nice home-"

"Hey!" Asriel cut her off. "You're staying with us, so _you're_ living in the same house we get! I guess this also means you're royalty by adoption..." Asriel pondered in a thoughtful voice. "I wonder if they have any castles on the surface that we can stay in. That would be awesome."

Sans appeared next to them. "don't jump the gun, kid. i don't think the humans are going to be very welcoming."

"What do you mean by that?" Frisk asked, turning to the skeleton. With a shock, she realized that his typical grin didn't adorn his face like usual. Right now, he was wearing an expression she'd only seen once on the only time she'd gone and killed every monster, right before she'd been through the worst experience of her life.

"i mean, there's a lot of humans down there."

"Maybe it's a welcoming committee?" asked Asriel in a hopeful voice.

"they're all wearing uniforms."

"So what? All kinds of people wear uniforms."

"they're carrying guns."

"Probably not the welcoming committee, then." Asriel sighed and covered his face. "Please don't tell me they're going to kill all of us..."

Frisk started to reassure him that she could just reload from her last SAVE, but then she remembered that she had given up that power in order to recover Asriel's original soul. She settled for giving her brother a reassuring hug instead. "Relax." she soothed. "Humans might not all be good people, but they're not just going to shoot a crowd of unarmed civilians."

"Undyne's armed!" Asriel pointed out with a sniffle. "Besides, they probably know about our offensive magic..."

Sans's trademark grin snapped right back on. "technically, EVERYONE'S armed except that kid from Snowdin, Napstablook, and a few others I'm forgetting."

"See, that's my point, Frisk, we-" Asriel finally registered what Sans had said, and he broke away from the hug. Glaring at Sans with murder in his eyes, he snarled, "One of these days, I am going to end up killing you in your sleep."

"nah, frisk won't let you."

Frisk tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Considering that you just ruined our emotional moment here, I might..."

Before the situation descended into an all-out on both sides rematch, Toriel hurried over to the two children. "Frisk, Asriel, one of the humans has come out to attempt to negotiate. He claims to be part of the leader of the nation's cabinet, but I do not see how he would fit in one..."

Frisk stifled laughter. "It's just a term that means he's one of the president's assistants and advisers." _I think that's how it works..._ "So why are you telling us this? Isn't the negotiation stuff for adults?"

"You are my child, even if I have not formally adopted you yet, and I believe you said you wanted to be the ambassador..." Toriel frowned.

"What?" Frisk asked, before following her glace to see Asgore coming.

"Tori...el," Asgore added quickly so she didn't shout at him for using the old pet name.

Toriel turned around. "Yes, Asgore? What is it?"

"The helicopter is here. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Toriel cast a glance at her children. "Let us go."

* * *

After a short flight in a helicopter, Frisk, Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore had been escorted into Sacramento inside of a car with blacked-out windows. They were currently sitting at a round table with a middle-aged man who said he was the Secretary of State. Despite his initial shock at seeing three real monsters, along with a twelve-year-old human who claimed to also be part of their family, he had adjusted remarkably quickly after the introductions and was laying out the terms to them as reasonably as he could put it. Frisk knew he was trying to be kind and also knew that he was only telling them the truth, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Here is the thing, King Asgore," he stated in a friendly voice, "The human population simply isn't ready for the introduction of an entire new sentient species to the world. Frisk," he continued, "you probably remember from your history classes how minorities have always been persecuted."

Frisk nodded, face stony.

"Imagine how monsters, a completely different species, will be treated by humans."

"But won't there be at least some humans who won't hate us?" Asgore asked.

"Possibly, but there will always be that one human who decides that monsters are inferior and either decides to exploit your magical abilities or simply embark on a genocidal crusade." The Secretary of State sighed, worry etched on his brow. "For your safety, you will have to be kept isolated from humans until we are able to get the truth out in a way that should minimize antagonistic sentiments."

"That sounds reasonable to me." Toriel managed a faint smile.

"Very well then, since we've agreed on that." The man stood up. "We'll take you three back to Mount Ebott and-"

"Three?" Frisk interjected.

"Yes, three." the Secretary of State sighed. "Frisk, we're going to take you back to your real parents-"

"No." Frisk snarled. "I will NOT go back. As far as I am concerned," she said, waving her hand at Toriel and Asriel, "they are my real family now."

"Frisk, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The Secretary of State really did look as though he felt sorry for her as he went on. "Legally, you must be returned to your biological parents."

"How about this, then?" Frisk asked. "I'll give you their phone number, and you can call them and ask if they want me back."

"I doubt such a thing needs to be done, Frisk, of course your parents would want you back-"

"Clearly you have never met them." Frisk scanned the table and found a pen and a piece of scrap paper. She grabbed them, scribbled her biological parents' phone number on it, and handed it to the Secretary of State. "Please just get somebody to call them and..."

Taking the piece of paper, the Secretary of State turned to face the door. "I will do my best, Frisk."

He was back in less than a minute. "They don't give a... darn what happens to you, apparently." Shrugging, the Secretary of State continued, "Alright then, Frisk, you can stay with the monsters. I just feel that I should warn you that there's probably going to be somebody who tries to take you back to the human world and place you with any set of human parents at some point, and almost definitely more than one."

"You will not need to worry about that, Frisk." Toriel put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I will not let such a thing happen, and I doubt your new brother would be willing to let you go either."

"Yeah!" Asriel agreed enthusiastically.

"I will protect you too, Frisk." Asgore added. "You have my word."

Frisk noticed that the Secretary of State was smiling. _Did he intend for this to happen?_ "Very well, then. I'll arrange for a helicopter to take you back."

* * *

By the time they got back, most of the monsters were in the process of erecting tents around the base of the mountain. The humans around weren't helping with this; rather, they were erecting a rather large wall around the area, presumably for the purposes of keeping the monsters from leaving.

Undyne raced up to them as the helicopter departed. "King Asgore! How did the negotiation go?"

"Not how I had hoped." Asgore frowned. "We are going to be kept in here until the humans have figured out a way to reintroduce us to the world."

"What?" Undyne frowned. "Why can't we just go out there and integrate into their society?"

"uh, do you hear yourself?" Sans asked. Frisk flinched, she hadn't heard him coming. "the last time a monster tried to enter the human world _temporarily_ he was killed, as I recall." Everyone looked at Asriel, some less subtly than others. "how do you think they'd react to thousands of us coming up out of the ground and asking to become part of their world?"

"True, but..." Undyne shrugged, seeming to give up. "I'm going to go find Alphys and tell her about this."

"Children, you should find something to do." Toriel stated. "It is a waste of time if you just stand here doing nothing, and I doubt that you want to engage in political conversation with the elder monsters..."

Both Frisk and Asriel raced off across the grass.

"That is what I thought," sighed Toriel, watching her children depart.

* * *

The rest of the day was almost boring. _I've forgotten what boredom feels like,_ Frisk realized as she sat next to Asriel at the foot of Mount Ebott. _Each time I tried to save Asriel, I was constantly trying new ways every time. I had to think on my feet, but now? There's nothing left to do. I can't reset, and even if I could I wouldn't want to._

"What're you thinking about?" Asriel asked.

"Nothing really." Frisk responded, gazing up at the clear blue sky. "Not much to do, is there?"

"I'm actually bored." Asriel admitted with a laugh. "Didn't think that was possible."

"I didn't think it was possible to save you, but I kept trying and I managed." Frisk pointed out.

"Yeah..." Asriel trailed off.

Nothing else remained to be said.

Not now, when so little had happened and so much was to happen.

But that would come later. Right now, there was comfort in their boredom, and that was all they needed.

 **A/N: I may or may not find myself needing ideas for future one-shots, so should you have any ideas you think would suit the purpose of this arc, please tell me.**


	2. Day 1: October 21st, 2014

**A/N: These chapters are not just random fluff, they are all part of the underlying plot behind all of the one-shots in Reset 927.**

 **DAY ONE: OCTOBER 21ST, 2014**

"Asriel, wake up." Frisk yanked an arm from her sleeping bag to tap the goat on the head.

"Uuuhhhhhh..." Asriel shoved her hand away. "Lemme alone, Frisk..."

"It's eight thirty, Azzy." An unnatural grin begin to form on her face. "I think it's time to get up."

"Fine..." Asriel opened his eyes. "What time is it?" He squinted at the small digital clock next to their sleeping bags. Because of the uneven ground, it was at a thirty-degree angle to the floor. "Hey, wait a second..." he started.

Grinning widely, Frisk waited for his tired brain to process what he was seeing before him.

"FRISK!" Asriel shouted, his voice echoing around the tent and making Toriel roll over in her sleeping bag and groan. "It's five in the morning!"

Frisk nodded, grinning widely.

"I'm starting to think you still have Sans's soul! Honestly!"

"Nah, this is all me." Frisk's grin grew wider.

"Maybe there's some Sans residue on that hoodie you've been wearing that's turning you into him, then!"

"You should tell him that. He'd be flattered."

"No! Just go back to sleep, Frisk."

"Fine." Frisk sighed.

Sleep did not come easy for Frisk, though. She didn't even know why she couldn't sleep, but in the end it was these needless worryings that managed to coax her into a, if not deep, at least restful sleep.

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast, my children?" Toriel asked.

"Butterscotch-cinnamon-" Asriel started to say.

"Keep in mind that I do not have access to an oven or anything of the sort. We are living in a tent."

"Can't we go back to the Ruins and use the stove there?" Frisk complained. "Come to think of it, can't you use fire magic?"

"You know perfectly well that we are not allowed to use magic in the camp." frowned her mother. "As for going back into the Underground-"

"knock, knock." a voice sounded at the tent flap, and Sans poked his skull in. "heard somebody was hungry?"

Frisk nodded.

"don't ya worry about a thing, kiddos, your best friend sans has some apostrophe dogs for you."

"Apostrophe dog?" Asriel asked.

"yep. it's short for hot dog."

"Seriously?" Asriel frowned.

"come on, kid. can you throw me a _bone_? I feel like I'm being _pistil_ -whipped here."

"Sans..." Frisk's smile was dangerous.

"okay, geez, kid. you want some hot dogs or not?" Sans shook the bag at her. "nice fresh morning taste of water sausage and all. three out of four vegetoids recommend you eat them."

"Wait, wha-" Asriel started.

"have a nice breakfast!" Sans set the bag on the floor and vanished instantly.

* * *

The hot dogs (or apostrophe dogs, if you insist on using Sans's terminology) weren't all that bad. The only bad thing about them was that Sans had put more bottles of ketchup in the bag than hot dogs.

But even that was tolerable. And Frisk definitely didn't drink any of the ketchup. That was just Asriel's imagination.

* * *

What.

* * *

"Do you know if we can access the internet out here?" Asriel asked.

"Probably only the monster internet." Frisk replied. "I doubt we'll be allowed to get onto the human internet... They'd be too scared that we'd reveal ourselves."

"Right." Asriel smiled sadly.

"hey, everything's okay, kid."

"Sans! Where did you come-"

"so there's no need to be... _sheepish_."

"That's not even the right species!" Asriel shouted, somewhat annoyed.

"now you're starting to sound like papyrus." Sans shrugged. "which reminds me, i should stop him from getting himself killed asking the border guards if he can leave to buy spaghetti. at least there'll be time enough to divert him into something else... useful. heh heh heh... see you kids around."

He vanished, and Frisk turned to Asriel. "You know, before he came along, it was kind of peaceful up here."

"Yeah, but now we'll never be able to rid the place of the stench of ketchup and bone odor."

Frisk laughed, startled by this. "Did you just make a joke?"

"I... guess I did. I didn't think I'd ever be able to feel happy again." Asriel sighed.

"I didn't, either." Frisk admitted. "I could never be satisfied until I'd saved as many people as I could. And now there's no way of going back to see if there was another, better path I could have taken."

There was nothing else to be said, and so they lay back on the cool grass next to each other.

It was quiet and peaceful, until a few moments later.

"HEY, ARE YOU TWO ON A DATE?"

Both Frisk and Asriel jolted upright to face the skeleton. "Papyrus! He's my brother!"

Papyrus suddenly looked crafty. "COME ON, HUMAN. SANS TOLD ME THAT YOU'VE FLIRTED WITH JUST ABOUT EVERYBODY BEFORE, INCLUDING HIM!" he added dramatically, pointing at Asriel. "SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT!"

Asriel glared at Frisk for a moment before turning to Papyrus. "No! We are not on a date!"

"IF YOU SAY SO." Papyrus's voice sounded as if his lines had been carefully rehearsed. "I'LL LEAVE YOU BY YOURSELVES IN CASE THINGS GET... _FRISKY!_ NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus raced off, popping back on top of the hill for a final "HEH!"

"That sounded out of character for Papyrus." Asriel frowned.

"You don't say." Frisk frowned. "Papyrus hates puns... well, most of the time, at least." she added.

"I have a feeling he was given those lines by somebody." Asriel glared at the sky. "And I have a stronger feeling that I know which two people it was who sent him to do this. Their motives, at least, are easy to guess... But before I find out if I was correct..." He turned to Frisk. "Did you seriously flirt with me before? And how did I not notice?"

Frisk looked away from her brother. "It was in another timeline, I was experimenting with something, I didn't mean..." Her voice trailed off, and she decided to change the subject before she said something she regretted. "Can we just get Sans and Undyne back soon? I'm pretty sure we both know why they sent Papyrus up here with those lines."

* * *

That night, Sans found his sleeping bag filled with ketchup ( _shouldn't have given the kids all those ketchup bottles_ , he thought wryly) and Undyne found her tent covered in a thick layer of the same material. ( _I shouldn't have listened to Alphys! I already know that anime isn't real, so why did I think that it could be applied to real life?_ she thought furiously.) Both of them knew exactly who had done this to them, and both agreed with themselves that they probably deserved it a little.

Because seriously, who does that kind of thing just because a yellow lizard tells you that two people who'd technically never met until today are her new number one ship?

Well, that had been Undyne's motive, anyway. Sans's was more mysterious...

Oh, who am I kidding? He just thought it would be funny.

 **A/N: To clarify: Frisk and Asriel are not being shipped at this point. This was just Undyne and Sans getting Papyrus to do this for the motives listed above.**

 **And yes, Friskriel is now Alphys's number one ship. Make of that what you will.**


	3. Day 3: October 23rd, 2014

**A/N: I apologize for this being relatively short, but I am currently in the middle of trawling through California's unemployment figures to calculate the California popular vote for the presidential election of In At the Death. I just wrote this because I remembered that I hadn't updated since mid-December and felt bad about it, so I'm sorry if the quality is lower than what's normal.**

 **DAY THREE: OCTOBER 23RD, 2014**

 _"I can't... I can't come back. I just can't, okay?"_

 _"No! I can save you! Don't give up!"_

 _But he was already changing, ears splitting, forming six yellow petals around his head, body atrophying into a green stem..._

"Aah!" Frisk's eyes snapped open.

To reassure herself, she turned her head sideways. Asriel was lying there in his sleeping bag, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on his face.

 _Peace. I wish I could know true peace like that._

Sighing in relief, Frisk rolled back over and stared at the fabric ceiling of the tent. Sleep did not come easy for the tortured child, but it did find its way to her eventually, and she welcomed it.

* * *

The trash can was sitting there incongruously. Yet something was odd about it.

Asriel frowned. _What is it that is weird about this trash can?_

"hey, kid."

Turning around from the trash can, Asriel flinched instinctively. "S-Sans?"

Sans nodded. "care to chat a bit, kid? got something serious to discuss with you."

"Uh... sure." _Oh, god, please don't kill me because of what I did as Flowey, please don't kill me because of what I did as Flowey..._

"cool. follow me." Sans walked towards the gap between two of the tents.

Asriel wrinkled his brow. _What the...?_

"what's that look for? it's a shortcut. promise. besides," added the skeleton after a moment, "i doubt you want to be discussing this in front of the entire monster population."

Shrugging, Asriel followed Sans into the alley. _It's not like he can do anything to me. Frisk would literally kill him if he hurt me._

* * *

The wind was blowing gently, carrying a trail of dust.

"nice quiet place, isn't it?" Sans turned to look out over the camp. "i can understand why you and frisk like this place."

Asriel blushed slightly, and Sans seemed to notice even though he was facing the other direction. "that's part of what i wanted to talk about, actually. i want to apologize for what me and undyne got papyrus to do a few days back. i had no excuse for that and i am deeply sorry."

Raising an eyebrow, Asriel said, "I'm not sure if you're being sincere or if you just want to avoid your sleeping bag being filled with ketchup again..."

"actually, i wanted to thank you for that. i didn't even have to eat dinner that night what with how much there was in it."

Asriel decided not to question Sans's habits. "But I'll accept your apology."

"cool. now we can move onto the more pressing issue." Sans's eyesockets hollowed. "You were Flowey... the anomaly... weren't you?"

Asriel flinched at the sudden change in the skeleton's tone of voice. "Y-yes, I was, b-but..."

"the only reason i'm letting you live is because frisk seems to think you're not beyond forgiveness," Sans's eyelights flickered back on. "and, well, i'm trusting the little squirt's judgement. if she didn't think you were worth saving she wouldn't have. so, i'll give you the benefit of the doubt here, kid. just don't start acting out, or i'm going to give you a bad time."

"Um, okay...?" Asriel was relieved that Sans, hadn't tried to kill him, but despite this he didn't let his guard down.

"welp, i'm going to grillby's." Sans began to walk off the hill, but then stopped midstep and swung back around. "say, kid, gotta question for you."

"Yeah?"

"do you, um, _like_ frisk?"

"She's my sister!" Asriel blurted out, thoroughly embarrassed. "Wouldn't that be incestuous or something?"

"nah, you're not blood relatives. besides, you're avoiding my question."

Before Asriel had time to say anything, there was a sound of footsteps slowly crunching in the grass behind them.

Both goat and skeleton slowly turned around to see Frisk standing there, blue hoodie blowing merrily in the breeze, knife clutched in her hand.

"uh... kid...?"

"Hello, Smiley Trashbag." Frisk grinned unpleasantly. "Don't you have anything better to do than antagonizing us both?"

"yep, i do have something better to do, actually." Sans swung around on his heel, his pink slippers leaving scuff marks on the ground. "that's going to grillby's, and since i don't feel like being dusted that's what i'll do."

He vanished.

Sighing, Frisk slipped the knife into her hoodie pocket.

"Uh, Frisk? What was that weird smile for?" Asriel was a little unnerved.

"What? He was unjustly antagonizing my precious baby brother." Frisk's smile was much more happy as she threw an arm around his shoulders. "I couldn't just let him get away with it, could I?"

* * *

 _*That was still a bad idea, Frisk._

 _*That could've ended badly for..._

 _*...both of us._

Disbelief was the only emotion on their face as they watched.

An incredulous growl.

"I cannot believe this."

 _*But thanks for saving me back there._

"What point is a game if you cannot play it?"

Keys were mashed with sweating fingers.

The room was dark.

The files would not edit.

Nothing was in their control anymore.

"This is my game! I want it back!"

Anger like never before.

 _*Let's get back to the camp._

"But... no. This is all new. I will watch, see how this plays out. But when it becomes boring..."

A wide, frantic grin spread across a twisted face.

"I WILL HAVE MY GAME BACK!"

"AND YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID!"

"I WILL DESTROY YOUR WORLD UNTIL YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIND A WAY TO RESET!"

"THEN THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE AGAIN!"


	4. Day 8: October 29th, 2014

**DAY EIGHT: OCTOBER 28TH, 2014**

The forest was silent and peaceful... and then, suddenly, it was not.

A warning burst of bullets cut the ground open behind the cyan blur. Space-time fractured itself and reconnected only to fracture again in the reality-warping skeleton's wake. The odor of ketchup also drifted in his wake, although its damaging effects were considerably more permanent than the former.

 _in retrospect,_ Sans thought gloomily, i _shouldn't've tried to get outta camp just because papyrus wanted some of that oatmeal with dinosaur eggs._

But it was far too late for that now. Now, all he could do was run, or more accurately, continually teleport himself forwards a few feet at a time, because he was too lazy to walk.

 _i didn't even know it was legal for humans to have guns that overpowered nowadays..._ contemplated the skeleton as bullets whined past him. _tho_ _ugh now's probably not the best time to be trying to remember._

In a sudden rush, he vanished again, this time aiming for his and Papyrus's tent. He actually managed to hit it this time, as well as staying upright to boot. Most impressive.

Papyrus looked up from the table. "GREETINGS, SANS! SO YOU'RE BACK AT LAST! I-" Noticing something was wrong, Papyrus tilted his head. "SANS, WHAT IS WRONG?" And then, realization struck home.

"SANS. WHERE IS MY OATMEAL?"

"your what?"

"MY. OATMEAL. THAT I SENT YOU OUT SPECIAL TO GET. WHERE IS IT?"

Sans forced himself to grin. "whoops. knew there was something i forgot."

"YOU LAZYBONES!" shouted the skeleton angrily. "YOU HAD ONE JOB, SANS! ONE JOB!"

"actually," Sans replied, "i have a lot of jobs. i'm a sentry in snowdin, a sentry in waterfall, a sentry at the waterfall-hotland border, a-"

"SANS!"

"not helping my case, am i?" Sans _tsk_ ed at himself.

"INDEED YOU ARE NOT! BUT SERIOUSLY, THOUGH," Papyrus continued. "DID YOU EVEN TRY?"

"yes." That much, at least, was true.

"THEN WHAT HAPPENED?"

Sans knew that he couldn't tell his brother what had really happened. Papyrus was too naive, too trusting, and Sans knew what that had got him in the previous timeline. And it wasn't oatmeal with dinosaur eggs.

"well, if you must know... i collapsed into a coma before i'd taken a few steps."

"WHAT."

"see, walking is really strenuous work, and my bones were aching like nothing on earth, so i decided to lie down for a little nap and went into a coma."

"THEN HOW DID YOU GET BACK HERE?" Obviously, the self-proclaimed GREAT PAPYRUS would not be fooled so easily.

"because i hadn't _pasta-way_."

"THAT JOKE DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE IN THE CURRENT CONTEXT!"

"yet i made it anyway."

Anguished screams could be heard for miles around.

 **A/N: This was just a silly little update I put in because I feel bad about not having updated for so long and because I felt like writing this because it was funny. It's just to tide you over till the next update.**

 **I know somebody's going to ask why Papyrus wanted oatmeal with dinosaur eggs. Well, according to a certain small white dog it's his favorite food, and if you don't believe me go and look at the Undertale Tumblr and click the link to the last q-n-a question.**


	5. About that

**A/N: Alright. It's confession time.**

 **I never wanted to start Reset 927.**

 **The only reason that I did was because y'all wanted me to, and I felt like maybe I could make this work.**

 **But it hasn't been. Not for me.**

 **Every line I've written for this has been pure torture. Every word I've typed down has felt like an asinine mockery of what I'm working for when I'm writing this series.**

 **And considering the time at which In At the Death will end and move into After the Downfall, a great deal of this will become largely redundant as the overarching plot to the arc moves forward.**

 **Yet, I persevered, simply because I felt that, as I had started, I shouldn't just give up.**

 **Now, though... we have reached the absolute.**

 **I am so close to a world-changing event in writing "In At the Death," and as I have said prior to this the events stemming off from that will alter the world in such a way that what I am writing here will become useless, unneeded information.**

 **Therefore, "Reset 927" is being discontinued, for these reasons.**

 **I apologize to those of you who liked the story, but I simply cannot continue with this. Not anymore.**

 **I'll be able to give you something before I go, though...**

 **Why would this be called "Reset 927" when it takes place during the 925th reset?**


End file.
